


¿Tal Vez? - Oneshot Rubegetta

by cmac242



Category: Karmaland, Karmaland4, Rubegetta
Genre: Amigos a novios, Fluff, Karmaland - Freeform, Karmaland4 - Freeform, M/M, Rubegetta - Freeform, Son unos tontos, besos, esto es de hace tiempo pero primero lo subí a wattpad, mi user es igual por si quieren ver allá, ya se acabo karmaland f
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmac242/pseuds/cmac242
Summary: Vegetta y Rubius han estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos últimamente, y tal vez eso podría llevar a sentimientos que ninguno de los dos se esperaba. Solo tal vez.
Relationships: ElrubiusOMG/Vegetta777, Vegetta777/ElRubiusOMG
Kudos: 6





	¿Tal Vez? - Oneshot Rubegetta

Había sido un día tan movido, que Vegetta ni se había dado cuenta de lo rápido que pasaron las horas. ¿Como era posible que llevaba todo un día, casi dos, seguidos con Rubius si tan solo hace unos minutos habían salido de su casa... ¿no? Pues no, la verdad es que llevaban todo este tiempo juntos, sin darse cuenta, haciendo mil cosas diferentes. Lo inesperado era que entre ellas, Vegetta empezó a notar poco a poco a algunos sentimientos que tal vez llevaban tiempo floreciendo dentro de el y que el no quería reconocer. Solo tal vez.

La verdad es que últimamente habían estado pasando bastante tiempo juntos, cosa que los demás integrantes de Karmaland no pasaban por alto (sobre todo Willy, que era muy malo disimulando y encima Vegetta no era tonto). Hacían minas, cogían materiales y ante todo bromeaban y tonteaban el uno con el otro, con algún momento serio de vez en cuando.

Era una amistad que Vegetta en lo personal no sé esperaba. Claro, llevaban mucho tiempo de conocerse y se consideraban amigos pero... esta cercanía que tenían ahora y que habían desarrollado en tan pocas semanas no se lo esperaban ni el, ni Rubius, ni nadie. Mucho menos se esperaban que esa amistad empezara a convertirse en... ¿algo más tal vez?

Este último día concretamente, había empezado con Vegetta queriendo enseñarle a Rubius las reformas que había hecho en su casa hasta ahora. Rubius notaba que por alguna razón, estas últimas semanas a Vegetta parecían importarle más que antes las opiniones que tenía sobre su casa, lo cual se le hacía raro ya que Vegetta era el arquitecto maestro aquí, no el. Igualmente, apreciaba bastante el saber que Vegetta escuchaba lo que el decía y pensaba, le dejaba saber lo mucho que le importaba a aquel chico con ojos morados.

Después de eso decidieron hacer una mina. Todo iba bien... al principio, claro. Se habían hinchado a diamantes en solo dos minutos, casi no había enemigos en esa cueva (nada con lo que no pudieran lidiar), y habían estado funcionando bastante bien como equipo hasta ahora. Las cosas iban bien... demasiado bien. Eso inquietaba a Vegetta.

"Rubius? No es por nada pero... la avaricia rompe el saco eh. Yo diría que mejor nos fuéramos antes de que se nos líe."

"Mmm si bueno, yo estoy a gustisimo en esta mina eh. Sin monstruos, con doscientos materiales, tú y yo aquí juntitos..." le respondió el chico de pelo castaño con una sonrisa y un pequeño guiño, haciendo que sus mejillas se tintaran de un leve color de rosa.

"Bueh. A gustisimo en esta cueva oscura y húmeda? Vale, lo que tú digas chi-" estaba riendo el chico con pelo negro cuando de pronto algo invisible lo ataco, interrumpiéndolo.

"¡¿Pero que leches?!" pregunto Vegetta mientras atacaba al aire sin rumbo.

"Mierda." maldijo Rubén, "Es uno de esos chetados pequeños. ¡Corre, corre que a esos no se les puede matar!" contestó Rubius mientras trataba de defender a su amigo del peligro invisible. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que tenía que hacerle más caso a Vegetta cuando se tratara de estas cosas.

"¡Rubius, detrás!" escuchó al otro gritar mientras corrían hacia la dirección de donde habían venido. Rubén volteó solo para encontrarse cara a cara con tres zombies y un arquero que lo perseguían.

"¡Vege, Vege, VEGE!" gritaba Rubius mientras trataba de defenderse de los cuatro monstruos a la vez, y más que venían desde las oscuridades de la cueva.

Vegetta, que por fin había logrado encerrar al zombie chetado, le gritó, "¡Vete, vete!" mientras trataba de llegar lo antes posible a donde su compañero. Se tuvieron que haber ido cuando pudieron, Vegetta lo sabía. Ahora era posible que Rubius saliera herido o peor si es que se les liaba mas la cosa. ¿Que haría si lastimaran a Rubius? ¿Como lo sacaría de aquí? ¿Que si un bicho lo- No. Ahora no era el momento de pensar en todo eso. Ahorita tenía que centrarse en ayudar a su compañero, que había logrado matar a varios zombies y protegerse con su escudo de momento, aunque Vegetta podía ver como más bichos se le acercaban, acorralándolo.

Rubius veía a Vegetta haciendo todo por protegerlo, poniéndose en frente, atacando por detrás, cambiando entre su espada, escudo, y arco con una fluidez increíble, con una mirada determinada en sus ojos... si no estuvieran en peligro de morir quien sabe lo que estaría pensando. Con ayuda del chico de ojos morados logró salir de la esquina en donde estaba y juntos mataron al resto de los enemigos que los rodeaban, aunque no podían quedarse aquí más tiempo o estarían acabados.

"Vale, la próxima vez que te diga que nos vayamos a casa, ¿me harás caso?" le pregunto el mayor lentamente y con su voz firme.

Rubius le contestó diciendo, "Si, creo que ya no estoy tan a gusto en esta mina... vamonos antes de que lleguen más." Vegetta había usado esa voz que hacía cuando estaba concentrado o preocupado, tomando el control de la situación. Rubén lo había visto usar ese tono varias veces antes, pero sentía que esta vez Vegetta se veía un poco más angustiado que otras. Podía notar ese pequeño tono de miedo escondido al fondo de su voz, pero no tan pequeño como usualmente. Era como si tuviera miedo a perderlo, y esa idea le hacia cosas a su corazón que llevaba mucho tiempo sin querer comprender, pero era inútil negarlo ya.

Para cuando salieron de la mina ya era la mañana siguiente y fue ahí cuando Vegetta se dio cuenta de lo rápido que se le pasaban las horas cuando estaba con Rubius. No había pensado en irse a casa en ningún momento, mucho menos después de esa mina. El mayor se preguntaba como era que Rubius hacía minas sin el, especialmente si el chico no tenia idea de cuando se necesitaba una retirada inteligente, como verdaderos valientes claro.

Honestamente lo había pasado muy mal ahí. Hubo un momento donde por un breve segundo pensó que podría perder a Rubén y eso...no. No podía imaginarse como se sentiría si algo así llegara a pasar. Cuando esta el solo pues vale, no le importa tanto lo que le pueda llegar a pasar a él, pero cuando esta con alguien más, y últimamente en especial ese chico con una máscara de oso y ojos brillantes color café claro... se pone en modo defensor por completo.

Todo esto lo pensaba mientras caminaban hacia un arrollo hermoso detrás de la casa de Alexby. Parecía el típico lugar idílico que Vegetta siempre se imaginaba, el lugar perfecto donde se podía estar con alguien sin necesidad de decir mucho y a la vez decirlo todo. Caminaban sin rumbo originalmente, pero es como si el destino los guiara hasta ahí.

Cuando llegaron solo se sentaron, tal vez un poquito más cerca el uno al otro de lo normal, a la orilla del río mientras disfrutaban de la compañía que se hacían mutuamente. De repente Vegetta se dio cuenta de que Rubius se veía un poco inquieto, pero decidió que probablemente solo estaba nervioso por todo lo que había pasado en la mina, aunque le preocupaba un poco.

"¿Estas bien chiqui?" le pregunto al chico con pelo café castaño, volteándolo a ver. A Vegetta siempre le había llamado la atención su cabello, por alguna razón. Siempre se le había figurado que el pelo de Rubén seguramente era suave y hermoso. La manera en la que se acomodaba perfectamente a pesar de que casi nunca se peinaba ("solo en ocasiones especiales, ¿ok?"), como brillaba en el sol y se veía casi rubio, _o casi rubius_ pensó vegetta, la manera en la que le daban ganas de acariciar su cabello todo el día... _joer Vegetta, estamos en problemas_ pensó al darse cuenta de que llevaba viéndolo más tiempo del que era necesario.

"Si, si, solo estaba pensando y tal... pero no era nada importante." escuchó al más chico responder de una manera casi tímida.

El mayor se preguntaba de donde era que había salido esta inquietud y esta timidez, si Rubius siempre había sido bastante abierto con el.

"Pero si todo lo que dices es importante, aunque sean tonterías. Son tonterías importantes." le dijo vegetta con un guiño en un intento de calmarlo. El otro chico solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

_Es que este hombre no es consciente de lo que me hace por DIOS. Vamos Rubius contrólate ya, no es la gran cosa, solo es Vegetta. Solo es tu compañero... del que llevas enamorado por meses ya... tal vez más... solo eso._

"Pues... es que estaba pensando... y me di cuenta de que hemos estado pasando bastante tiempo juntos, más de lo normal... y pues la verdad es que estas semanas me he dado cuenta de ciertos sentimientos que tengo pero me confunden, no se si están bien o no, no se si tú sientes lo mismo y llevo mucho tiempo queriendo decirte esto pero tengo miedo a arruinar nuestra amistad al decirlo porque, ¿que tal que tú no te sientes igual? Y pues yo se que eres muy amigable con todos y tal pero no se, siento que esto es diferente o a lo mejor me lo estoy inventando o a lo mejor ni me estás entendiendo. Bueno que me rayo, solo se que te-"

Todo eso lo estaba diciendo un poco más rápido de lo deseado cuando de pronto Vegetta lo corto con un suave y rápido beso, uniendo y separando sus labios antes de que Rubius pudiera procesar lo que había pasado.

"Vale. ¿Eso responde tu pregunta?" dijo el chico con ojos morados en una voz muy pequeña y con una sonrisa tímida, esperando la respuesta del otro que se había quedado muy confundido mientras trataba de procesar lo que acababa de pasar. Vegetta se rio al ver la cara de shock de Rubén, quien tenía los ojos del tamaño del mundo. Sin contestar, Rubén salto y lo tumbó suavemente al pasto junto al río, abrazándolo con fuerza.

"Pero que-" trató de repelar Vegetta mientras se reía al ver lo adorable que era el chico del que estaba enamorado.

Cuando Rubén por fin lo soltó, el estaba encima del chico con pelo negro. Apoyándose con sus manos en el pasto, se levantó un poco para poder ver el rostro del otro, quien seguía riendo. Rubius, quien todavía no había dicho ni una sola palabra, se le quedó viendo hasta que paró de reírse. El castaño sintió como su corazón se infló al ver a Vegettita reír. Daria todo si significará que ese chico siempre tendría una sonrisa en su rostro. Estaban tan cerca que podía ver las estrellas que existían en los ojos morados de Vegetta, tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento del otro.

"¿Que, tengo algo en la cara?" pregunto Vegetta, cortando el silencio y haciendo una cara de confusión. Rubius solo se rio y le beso.

Este beso fue más largo y más intenso que el primero. Vegetta, quien seguía pegado al suelo, subió su mano al pelo de Rubius y por fin lo acarició, estirando un poco de vez en cuando. Su otra mano abrazó la cintura del chico más pequeño, acercándolo más si era posible. En cambio Rubius tenía una mano apoyada en el pasto y la otra acariciando la cara de Vegetta. No fue algo muy brusco, pero se sentía la intensidad que tenía, se sentía lo mucho que ambos chicos llevaban esperando este mismo momento con ansia.

Cuando por fin se separaron, los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Te quiero mucho." dijo Rubius de repente. Considero que todavía era muy pronto para el te amo. El otro chico solo sonrió y contestó,"Yo más, hermoso."

Y así, sintiéndose tan feliz que creía que iba a explotar, Rubius se acostó junto a Vegetta en el pasto y se acurrucó en su pecho mientras el chico que tanto amaba le abrazaba. Se quedaron ahí hasta el atardecer, escuchando la respiración del otro, diciéndolo todo sin decir nada.

¿Que pasaría después? Ninguno de los dos lo sabía, pero ambos estaban seguros de que querían estar juntos por mucho tiempo más.

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> ===============================
> 
> Hola!! Gracias por leer esta pequeña historia, espero que les haya gustado. ^^  
> La inspiración la saque del directo de vege llamado "construimos un súper faro + sorteo" por si lo quieran saber ahq. Espero seguir subiendo más historias pronto. Por ahora, esta es la primera. Bye! ^^  
> \- caro


End file.
